The Accusation
by HGMonkey017
Summary: When Scott sees Shelby and Ezra talking, he thinks that there is more than just a friendship going on. He becomes violent and angery. What will happen? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Please review. If this story doesn't get good reviews, then I am going to stop writing all together.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
It was 4 in the morning and Scott was down by the docks thinking about Shelby. He was also thinking about how he saw Ezra flirting with her. At first he thought he was blowing the whole situation out of proportion but when he thought about it he knew that he had to be flirting with her. When he started to feel tired, he decided to try to get back to sleep. He had a biology test in three hours that he had not studied for. He got into bed and the before he went to sleep, he looked at Ezra and said, "You better stay out of my way."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Scott woke up and got ready for the day. Ezra got up as Scott was heading out "hey there Scott" Ezra said while he was heading out "Fuck off" replied Scott under his breath. Ezra just shrugged and walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
When Scott got out of Biology, Katherine caught up with him and said "Hey there. How do you think you did on the Bio test?" "Oh. Not to hot, considering my mind wasn't focusing on the test." He replied, " Oh, want to talk about it?" she offered " Not particularly" he said quickly then walked off.  
  
He saw Ezra coming towards him. When Ezra came up to Scott, before he could say a word, Scott shoved him to the ground. He would have started beating the shit out of Ezra but he had to talk to Shelby right away. Scott made his way towards the girls dorm hoping that Shelby was in there. He walked saying, "knock-knock" and without waiting for a reply, he just walked towards the beds. To his disappointment she was not there. He walked out to see Shelby walking towards the girl's dorm. "Hey there Cowboy" she said as she went in for a kiss, but he pulled away. "Okay, do you want to tell me what is on your mind?" she asked a little agitated. "Are you sure you don't have plans with Ezra?" he mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Shelby asked, "Uh, lets talk at the docks" replied Scott.  
  
*The Docks*  
  
"What is it?" Shelby asked, " Don't give me that shit," replied Scott starting to get angry. "What is your problem?" Shelby said also starting to get angry. "I saw you and Ezra flirting yesterday!" he yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?!?!" she yelled back. "Fine, you want to act like it didn't happen, go ahead." He said before he stormed off.  
  
I know, it was a lame start, but I am gonna try to make the following chapters better.  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am hoping that this chapter is better. Please review again. Here it is.  
  
Shelby just stood there trying to figure this whole mess. She was deciding whether or not to go after him, or let him cool down. "I can't stand him sometimes" she said as she stormed back to the dorm.  
  
Scott was sitting on his bed in the empty dorm remembering what had happened between Ezra and Shelby.  
  
*Two Days Ago*  
  
Shelby was sitting at one of the picnic tables studying by herself when Ezra cam up and took a seat beside her, "Go away freakin. Can't you see I am trying to study?" "Aw, I am hurt that you don't want me in your presence" he replied with pretend puppy-dog eyes. At this point Shelby was starting to laugh. As the conversation progressed, the more the two of them started to laugh.  
  
Scott was over at the basketball courts with Auggie and two of the Ridge Runners. They were playing a two on two game. Scott had the ball; he passed to Auggie then took a quick glance to see how Shelby was doing, when he saw it. Ezra was copping a feel on Shelby and she wasn't doing a thing to stop him. He was appalled! He was so dumbstruck he didn't even see Auggie pass the ball back to him, so the force of the ball hitting his head knocked him out of his trance.  
  
He started to run over towards the two of them but before he reached them Peter called Scott over. He walked over to Peter still glaring at Ezra, "Hey there, can you come help me with something?" asked Peter "Aww, do you really need me?" "If you can give me a good reason why you cant help, then yes." "Fine! Let's get this over with." Replied Scott with a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
Scott had thought that maybe he had blown this whole incident out of proportion. He really didn't give Shelby or Ezra a chance to talk. He got up from the bed and set out to find Shelby. He walked into the den and saw Shelby sitting in front of the fire; he started to walk over, but stopped in mid-step when he saw Ezra beat him to her. "That's it!" he said. Now he was sure that Ezra was going after Shelby. He just ran out of the den and headed back to the dorms. Lying there on his bed, Scott had thought of the perfect way to get Ezra back for moving in on Shelby.  
  
Well there it is, a little cliffhanger. I hope that this chapter is better than the first. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
